


Running

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not running away from things, I am running to them."</p>
<p>This is true, what he said. Usually. Most of the time. Always. Except for some exceptions.</p>
<p>You were one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> more feels... sorry.

_"I'm not running away from things, I am running to them."_

This is true, what he said. Usually. Most of the time. Always. Except for some exceptions. 

You were one of them. 

You fascinated him, in a way nobody had before. You were special, and somehow bound to him but he didn’t know how - and he didn’t want to know. Because as much as you fascinated him, you scared him.

It was not exactly you. It was your smile, the curve of your hips, the clarity of your brain. He found you beautiful, inside and outside, tantalising. But there was something in your eyes, an ageless sadness that you tried to hide. It told him that, if he let himself take this path, there wouldn’t be any way back. And it would hurt, hurt him, hurt you, hurt like it had never hurt before.

So he ran away from you. To protect you. To protect himself. From the pain, from the sadness, from the dark.

He ran, but he forgot that you could run too. And you were running back to him. The further he went, the closer you were. You were behind him, you were in front of him. You were next to him, you were beside him. You were after him, you were before him. Everywhere in time and space. You were always here, like a magnet irresistibly attracted by him.

When running didn’t work he tried to stop and hide. It was too late. You were already in his mind, in his hearts, a constant thought, a constant ache, and he had no choice but admit your were a part of his life. He needed you.

But you know how fate likes to play with our hearts. The moment he finally accepted the truth, the moment he began to look for you, you were gone. Too young. Too afraid. You were the one running away and he had to chase after you.

He tried to catch you, without success. The more he met you the more you seemed to fade away from him, and there was nothing he could do. Everything you had taught him, he had to show it to you again, and you didn’t understand. He missed you when you were here. It was his turn to have to look in his eyes, the one that made him so afraid before.

Eventually, the circle came back to where it began. There was no time left.

He still found a way to give you both a last moment - a miracle. A few hours he stole from night and day, taking your hand as you were for the one and only time at the same place, at the same time, on the same page.

He didn’t say many things. You didn’t understand at that moment. It was the last time. Of course. What could be better for you to be only together at the end?

He kissed your cheek and whispered goodbye with tears in his eyes. He realized then that he didn’t want to run anymore. Not to things, not away from them. He just wanted stillness. The perfection of being with you for ever.

It wasn’t possible. As powerful as he was, he couldn’t defy time.

Eventually you reached his beginning too. After all this time...

The moment you closed your eyes for the last time, you remembered his words, and you understood. Running. Running to you, running away from you. Did it matter? Could he even choose?

Could you?

**_the end_ **


End file.
